


Bite Me

by tylerfucklin (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tylerfucklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some pestering on Stiles' part, Derek finally gives him 'the bite'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a tumblr inbox prompt. :3

“Are you sure?” Derek rasped, caging Stiles’ legs between his thighs. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, chest heaving nervously before he swallowed, nodded, and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“I’m the only one left,” Stiles grinned crookedly as he pressed his head back against his pillow. Derek reached out, pressing his palm against Stiles’ chest, over his heart, and adding just enough pressure so he could feel the nervous thunder beneath his fingers - the same one that roared loudly in his ears.  
  
Stiles’ breath hitched, fingers wrapping around Derek’s wrist in a firm, reassuring hold. “Derek, come on, dude. You’re always going on and on about how you have to save my scrawny ass - which is a very nice ass, by the way - so shouldn’t you be happy that you’re giving me the chance to defend myself? Not that I couldn’t do it before, I mean…”  Stiles rambled, choking off into a squeak when Derek impulsively bent forward.  
  
“Don’t move,” Derek muttered, eyes flashing red as his teeth began to elongate, sharp and pointed and right up in Stiles’ vision. Stiles, of course, did the opposite and began squirming. Derek pushed down on his chest, nosing along the column of Stiles’ throat until his lips brushed against that fluttering pulse point where his blood was roaring through his veins.  
  
Derek waited, mouth pressed into Stiles’ throat, until Stiles had calmed himself enough that his wriggling had died down.  
  
“What are you- **JESUS**!” Stiles shrieked, jerking when Derek’s teeth clamped down onto his shoulder, breaking through the skin in a heartbeat. Blood rushed into Derek’s mouth, a growl rolling somewhere deep in his chest when he caught the bitter, underlying taste of the Adderal that Stiles must have taken that morning. Stiles’ hands flew to Derek’s biceps, fingers curling and pulling at the fabric of his shirt while Derek gnashed his teeth just the tiniest bit. “Oh- oh fuck, ow, shit, _oh my god_ -” Stiles whined, shuddering when Derek began to lap at the bite, cleaning away the blood as quickly as it poured from the wound.  
  
“Oh god, am I bleeding out?” Stiles whined, jarring his head to the side and smacking his temple into Derek’s cheekbone when he tried to peer at the bite. He writhed underneath Derek, trying to get free and bring a hand up to the bite to stem the bleeding, heart rate picking up to a point where Derek was having trouble keeping his blood from getting onto the bedsheets. Stiles’ anxiety was thick in the air, an underlying coil of arousal and fear mixing in and making it hard for Derek to figure out which was the most prevalent emotion.  
  
Derek growled, shoving Stiles back onto the bed and sitting back with a blood-smeared snarl.  
  
“Stop _fighting_ it.”  
  
“You like- dude - you totally hit a vein or something! Did Jackson bleed this much? Is this some kind of blood kink, because I’d be totally down for some weird kinky shit sometimes but you have to warn me! I mean, like, I’m not a girl, I can’t blame a bloody bed on a civil war inside of my uterus or whatever the hell happens. My dad’s going to think I’m — “  
  
“Stiles, ** _shut up_**.” Derek barked, slamming Stiles back whenever Stiles tried to sit up. Stiles gasped, back arching and his eyes flashing amber for just a split second.  
  
“O- _oh_ ,” Stiles squeaked, his pupils expanding so suddenly that Derek didn’t have a chance to blink before they were so dilated that there was barely any iris left. Derek instantly picked up the first whiff of a scent he knew he’d be catching every second of every day. The new wolf inside of Stiles was already reacting, picking up on Derek’s presence, the presence of its mate and alpha.  
  
Derek dragged his palm down from Stiles’ chest to his stomach, rubbing back up slowly and watching Stiles relax into the bed. His panic was easing, blood clotting the wound and leaving only droplets on the sheets beneath him. Derek ducked down, nosing up under Stiles’ throat and nipping his jawline before kissing it apologetically.  
  
“You smell good,” Stiles croaked absently, muscles twitching. Derek murmured unintelligible nonsense in response, nuzzling Stiles’ throat as his mate slowly succumbed to the bite. It would take a while before any of the changes really set in, but Derek would be there the entire way.


End file.
